The present invention relates to snow plow hitches, and methods for mounting and demounting the hitches from vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,924 discloses a snow blade mount and lift assembly for a vehicle that is easily attachable and removable from the vehicle. The apparatus provides a hydraulically operated snow blade and lift assembly for a vehicle that is attached and removed from the vehicle using a self-aligning hitch mount devoid of conventional mounting pins. The self-alignment feature includes a receiver plate for mounting to the vehicle chassis and a one-piece plow assembly and lift frame readily removably coupled to the receiver plate. The plow assembly preferably includes a blade trip frame and a snow blade removably coupled to the trip frame. This snow blade hitch mount also includes a jack for lifting the assembly for proper vertical alignment with the vehicle chassis mount receiving plate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,530; 6,711,837; 6,928,757; 6,944,978; and Re. 35,700 describe a different way of implementing a snow plow hitch assembly for a vehicle that is easily attachable and removable from the vehicle, including an integrated jack assembly.
Although the equipment and methods described in these patents represent improvements relative to previous equipment and methods, especially for use with multi-purpose vehicles owned and operated by individuals, such as pick up trucks, there is a continuing need for further simplification and ease of use, while assuring reliability and durability.